


standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset

by sylviewashere



Series: the taylor swift series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: This is usually where Chloe thrives: in a nightclub, drinking and flirting with strangers. She's done this so many times before, but it's never been this good.// wildest dreams //





	standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new series that's just different one shots for different ships and aus based off of Taylor Swift songs. I have no clue how many there will be, but I have a lot of ideas lined up already, so these will be what I work on when I'm stuck with other projects. Enjoy!

“Come here often?” 

A question that so often rang in Chloe’s ears. Especially in a place like this. A nightclub thumping with the bass of the music, masses of people so close together that they may as well become one entity. 

Chloe abandoned her friends for a few minutes so she could get a drink and catch her breath. And of course, she knew that approaching the bar would probably lead to getting hit on. Hell, she’s all for pretending to be interested in the blandest guy possible to get a free drink before safely returning to her friends. But this time is different. 

“Probably as often as you use that as a pick-up line,” Chloe hums into her glass, wincing a little as the alcohol hits burns her throat. She finally looks up at who spoke to her. The woman who’s approached her laughs, bright and lively and confident. 

“Touché. But seriously, do you?” 

“I haven’t been here in a while. My friends and I hop around from bar to bar, like, every other week. What about you?” Chloe pauses, squinting in the strobing lights to see the woman better. She’s wearing a fitted suit, buttons of her blouse undone to the top of her cleavage, one hand casually in her pocket and the other one lazily holding a martini glass in a way that Chloe shouldn’t find erotic. “Why are you all dressed up?” 

“My cousin just got married. They had way too many bridesmaids, so I played groomsman for a day. Didn’t have a chance to change before my sisters dragged me here.” She takes a sip of her drink, not tearing her eyes away from Chloe. 

“Well, you’re a very handsome groomslady.” 

“Thanks.” She flashes Chloe a smile that would make Chloe swoon if she was a little drunker. “I don’t think I caught your name.” 

“I didn’t throw it.” 

“Cute. Is your name as pretty as you are funny?”

Chloe finally breaks into a giggle. “I’m Chloe.” 

“Stacie.”

“So which is it?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is my name prettier than I am funny?” 

Stacie chuckles. “You and your name are both much prettier.” 

They talk for a while longer, both of them ordering two more drinks over time. Stacie tells Chloe about her cousin’s disastrous wedding and how some of her family was against the wedding because her cousin is gay. Stacie not-so-subtly drops the fact that she’s bisexual in the mix and how her parents didn’t what she was as long as she didn’t get pregnant before she graduated college. 

“You keeping that promise?” 

Stacie puts a hand on her stomach and waits a moment before dropping it and saying, “Nope. No baby in there.” 

Chloe laughs, stumbling over a little, her balance waning after her third drink. Stacie moves quickly, grabbing Chloe’s arm and helping her upright again. Chloe mumbles thanks, but neither of them show any sign of moving away from each other, Stacie’s hand going to gripping her elbow to tracing up Chloe’s toned bicep. 

“Damn, Chloe.” Stacie says in a voice so low that Chloe barely hears it. Chloe’s breath catches in her throat. They’re barely inches apart now, both caught up in staring at the  other. Chloe’s now distinctly aware of the height difference between them, amplified by the heels that Stacie’s wearing. A hand tucks under her chin, pulling her back to face Stacie. 

“I should tell you before we do anything. I’m not one for relationships.” 

Chloe nods, barely processing what Stacie’s saying to her because she’s much more focused on the soft hand tucking a hair behind her ear. 

“Is this okay?” Stacie tilts her head. 

Chloe’s heart beats louder in her chest. 

(Or maybe it’s just the thumping bass of the music). 

“Yes.” 

As Stacie leans in, Chloe can see the end as it begins. This is just one night. And Chloe plans on making the most of it. Their lips connect, and Chloe wraps her arms around Stacie’s waist. Stacie’s hands tangle in Chloe’s hair, not hesitating to tug slightly so Stacie can leave a trail of kisses along Chloe’s jaw. 

Both of them momentarily forget that they’re still at the club, the world moving forward without them. Chloe feels trapped in this moment, with Stacie’s lips against her. And she’s not sure she wants time to start again. 

Chloe guides Stacie’s away from her neck and back to her own, sweeping her tongue into her mouth and tasting salt and sugar and  _ Stacie.  _

“Do you-” Stacie starts saying before Chloe kisses her again. She laughs into Chloe’s mouth. “Calm down, tiger. Let’s get out of here.” 

//

Neither of them bother trying to keep their hands to themselves as Stacie leads Chloe down the hallway of the hotel. Every few steps, one of them presses the other against the wall, pulling at clothes and breathlessly kissing each other. 

When Stacie finally pushes Chloe into the room and to the bed, she pauses for a moment, hovering over her. 

“You okay?” Stacie asks. Chloe feels a wave of affection run over her, smiling at Stacie’s genuinely concerned eyes. 

“Yes,” Chloe breathes out, her red lipstick smudged and cheeks rosy from the kissing and alcohol. 

As Stacie works her way down Chloe’s body, she pushes Chloe’s dress up to settle above her hips. Her lips press against Chloe’s stomach, her hips, her thighs. Soft, manicured hands part Chloe’s legs, stroking the sensitive skin. 

Chloe has had a lot of flings like this. A lot of lasting relationships as well. And she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this good before. Stacie works her body in ways that Chloe never could have imagined. She doesn’t even let Chloe touch her until she’s made her come undone so many times Chloe loses track. 

And when Chloe finally gets to touch Stacie, when she finally gets to taste her on her tongue, Chloe starts thinking about how dangerous this is. She could get high off of Stacie, get addicted to how their skin feels against each other. 

She could see this becoming a regular thing. Maybe it wouldn’t last. But nothing lasts forever. When Chloe feels Stacie’s hand grasp her own, she pushes all of these thoughts to the back of her mind. 

//

The sun has almost risen by the time they tire out for the night. Chloe has her head pressed against Stacie’s chest, feeling it steadily rise and fall as she breathes. They’ve been tangled up together all night, not parting from each other since that first kiss. 

Chloe’s never felt this good. 

And she knows that it’ll be over soon. 

“Stacie?” Stacie’s eyes are closed, but she hums an affirmation. “Would you like to do this again sometime?” 

She feels Stacie sigh before she hears it. 

“I told you I don’t do relationships, Chloe.” 

“It doesn’t have to be a date.” 

“I know. But you…” Stacie hesitates. “I can’t.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s not your fault.” 

Silence falls over them. Chloe’s mind races with what she should say next. Or if she should even say anything at all. She’d like to see Stacie again, but she knows better than to push it. Something about the way Stacie’s voice dropped to a whisper makes Chloe think there’s something deeper here. She takes a deep breath before she speaks again. 

“I promise after this I’ll drop the topic, but I have one condition.” 

“Okay.” 

“Say you’ll remember me.” 

“What?” 

Chloe swallows the lump in her throat and sits up, hand tracing patterns on Stacie’s collarbone. Stacie’s eyes search her own for a minute, confused and vulnerable.

“I’ve been in plenty of one-night stands. I know how this goes. You don’t have to call me the next day, the next week or even months from now. But don’t forget me.” 

“Why?” Stacie whispers. 

“Because I’m not gonna forget you.” 

Stacie turns her head away for a moment, avoiding Chloe’s eyes. At first, Chloe thinks she’s stepped over some sort of boundary. Or maybe she just sounds crazy. But Stacie laughs - Chloe thinks it sounds too sad to be considered a laugh - and turns back to her, cupping her cheek and tracing her thumb over Chloe’s face. 

“You’re too good for me Chloe. I won’t forget you.”

“And will you think about it?” 

“Think about what?” 

“Seeing me again.” 

Stacie doesn’t turn away this time, doesn’t act as aloof. She just closes her eyes again and tugs Chloe back to lay on her chest. 

“Yes. Even if it’s just in my wildest dreams.” 

//

“Why are you putting on makeup again? Going to find another pretty girl in a bar?” 

It’s almost noon when Chloe finally wakes up again, a dull throb in her head. After their conversation, she half expected Stacie to kick her out. But she just said that it was time for them to sleep, and they remained entangled through the night. Even so, she knows that she’s not going to be invited to breakfast or asked to come back to bed. 

Although, there’s a pang in her chest that keeps ringing with hope that Stacie will ask her to stay a little longer. 

“I told my friend Aubrey I’d meet her for lunch,” Chloe answers, leaning closer to the mirror and pursing her lips to apply her lipstick. Her eyes look at Stacie’s reflection in the vanity mirror. Stacie doesn’t meet her gaze. 

“Cool. Is she hot?” 

“Very.” Chloe doesn’t miss a beat. 

“Well, be safe.” Stacie’s voice tells Chloe that this is how she’s going to say goodbye. This is the end of it. 

“I will, Stacie.” Chloe turns and smiles at her. 

As Chloe starts gathering her things, Stacie steps in the bathroom to shower. Chloe hears her singing to herself under the running water. Part of her thinks about joining Stacie, but she knows that if she doesn’t leave now, it’ll just be harder later. 

When she checks her reflection in the mirror one more time, her eye catches a notepad and pen on the dresser. Chloe’s eyes light up with an idea. She grabs the pen and scribbles something on the top note. Before she rips it out and sticks it to the mirror where Stacie couldn’t possibly miss it, she presses a kiss to the paper, leaving a red lipstick mark as part of her signature. 

_ Here’s my number. Use it if you want. And don’t forget me xo - Chloe  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rosadiaznypd


End file.
